Warbotron
Warbotron (AKA B.R.U.T.I.C.U.S) wa'''s a superweapon developed by the Mecha Division of the Weeb Battalion and headed by Commander Scarce to act as a weapon against the Furries. It was the strongest weapon in the Battalion's arsenal. History Warbotron was developed before the war when the Weeb Battalion was part of the Japanese government. Built to fight the kaiju and alien threats plaguing Japan at the time, Warbotron was meant to be a combative robot squadron capable of combining into a larger mecha. During production, it was codenamed the: '''Battalion Robotic United Tactical Intelligent Combination Unit Specialization Or BRUTICUS for short. During the first Gamer-Furry War, Warbotron provided immense support to the USGR, aiding in many victories thanks to its sheer power. Warbotron returned again in the 2nd Gamer VS Furry War, continuing to aid the GDI in many more victories. However, during the infamous Battle of Athens, a Nuclear Detonation occurred, and due to its size, it was slow to teleport completely upon activation of the Emergency Teleportation System, and while it did end up making it back to base, Warbotron sustained heavy external damage and was put out of commission. But luckily, the Weeb Battalion managed to work together with other GDI Engineers and Scientists to rebuild Warbotron, and was back up and running within a week. However, upon the end of the 2nd Furry War and the Weeb Battalion dissolving, Warbotron was decommissioned and the Units were put in stasis at a hangar at GDI HQ. Upon Scarce's defection from the GDI however, Scarce took Warbotron's credentials and regained control, and he's currently awaiting activation for the Cosplayer War under the TikTok Heroes. Description Warbotron consists of 5 military vehicles that could either be piloted or remote-controlled. These vehicles were able to transform into robot modes of their own, forming a squadron. The 5 units are: * Unit 1: Codenamed "Blast Off", this was the first unit developed, and takes the vehicular form of a Space Shuttle. Designed for orbital reconnaissance, this formed the right arm of Warbotron's combined mode. * Unit 2: Codenamed "Brawl", this is modeled after the Tanks used by the other GDI armies, and was used for ground combat, sporting a main gun and 2 mounted machine guns used as pistols in its robot mode. It formed the left leg of Warbotron's combined form. * Unit 3: Codenamed "Swindle", this takes the form of a Humvee truck, and was also used in ground combat, sporting a mounted machine gun and a plasma cannon. It formed the right leg of Warbotron's Combined mode. * Unit 4: Codenamed "Vortex", this takes on the form of an attack helicopter, and was meant for heavy aerial combat, armed to the teeth with missles, lasers, and machine guns. In its robot form, the rotors can be removed to use as swords. It formed the left arm of Warbotron's combined mode * Unit 5: Codenamed "Onslaught", this was the primary unit of the team. Modeled after a missile truck, this comes mounted with a twin-barreled heavy laser cannon as well as a trailer for Unit 1 to rest and be towed if needed. It formed the main torso of the combined mode, including the chest, waist, and upper thighs. Alongside the main 5 units, Warbotron also includes 2 small Recon tanks each mounted with twin cannons that form the feet of the combined mode's legs. When fully combined, Warbotron stands at a massive 300 feet (91 Meters) tall and weighs about 20,000 tons. Armed with a massive heavy Ion Rifle, it could level entire cities and pick off targets from hundreds of miles away. Category:Gamer's Alliance